A mobile communication system generally uses antennas for receiving and sending signals. To widen the signal coverage, the antennas generally need to be mounted on the top of a tower or even higher. The signal capacity and the coverage of an antenna are limited. To increase the capacity and widen the coverage, thousands of antennas are used to make up an array, and the azimuth and the tilt angle of the antennas are designed to enable the signals to make up a cellular structure.
Outdoor antenna devices require mounting at high positions. For a base station antenna, an antenna support is connected to the antenna on the ground; and then two installation engineers licensed for working at heights install the support and the antenna as a whole onto a pole on the tower, and adjust the direction angle and lock the pole kit. The process of adjusting the direction angle includes the following: an overhead worker on the tower collaborates with a worker who holds a compass on the ground to find the direction angle of the antenna; by perceiving the azimuth visually, the ground worker instructs the overhead worker to adjust the horizontal azimuth by rotating the antenna until the ground worker visually feels that the azimuth coincides with the preset direction. Afterward, the tilt angle of the antenna is adjusted in this way: the overhead worker pushes the antenna, and then uses an inclinometer to check whether the tilt angle coincides with the angle required by the network planning, and the adjustment is completed by multiple attempts.
At the time of adjusting the azimuth of a microwave antenna, the remote end is fixed, and the local end is adjusted. The process of adjusting the local end includes the following: an overhead worker on the tower collaborates with a worker who holds a compass on the ground to find the horizontal azimuth of the antenna; by perceiving the azimuth visually, the ground worker instructs the overhead worker to adjust the horizontal azimuth by rotating the antenna until the ground worker visually feels that the azimuth coincides with the preset direction; afterward, the RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indicator) voltage value of the local end is measured as a basis of judging whether the antenna is in position, and the azimuth needs to be further adjusted if the antenna is not in position. Afterward, the local end is fixed, and the remote end is adjusted. The process of adjusting the remote end is similar to the process of adjusting the local end. The process of adjusting the tilt angle of a microwave antenna is similar to the process of adjusting the tilt angle of a base station antenna.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages:
In the process of adjusting the antenna angle, an overhead worker is required to adjust the antenna on the tower, and a ground worker is required to notify the overhead worker whether the antenna is adjusted to the proper angle. Collaboration of two workers is required. The ground worker is far away from the antenna, and may judge the antenna angle erroneously and provide erroneous angle information for the overhead worker. Consequently, the overhead worker adjusts the antenna to an erroneous angle, and readjustment is required later. The antenna is not adjusted properly until several attempts are made, which leads to low efficiency of adjustment.